


In The Mirror

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Creampie, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: The mirror fogs as Harry breathes heavily against it. He’s on his hands and knees, moaning and gasping as Draco fucks into him. In the mirror Harry can see the man behind him, biting his lip and thrusting his hips hard and fast.Kinktober Day 13 - Creampie





	In The Mirror

The mirror fogs as Harry breathes heavily against it. He’s on his hands and knees, moaning and gasping as Draco fucks into him. In the mirror Harry can see the man behind him, biting his lip and thrusting his hips hard and fast. Harry can tell he’s close from the way his thrusts have become jerky and irregular, and the way his eyes flicker closed before opening to make contact with Harry’s in the mirror.

Harry shivers with want, with the dirty feeling of watching himself in the mirror as Draco fucks him. “Don’t stop,” he gasps when Draco’s thrusts slow down. “I want you to come.”

Draco groans and speeds up his thrusts again, gripping Harry’s hips hard. Harry moans as Draco’s cock slams against his prostate and clenches his inner muscles around his boyfriend. “Fuck! Oh, fuck!” Draco screams, eyes rolling as he spasms and comes. 

Harry moans when he feels Draco’s thrust become slick with his come. He jerks his hips back to search out Draco’s cock for more delicious friction, but Draco pulls back and out, steadying Harry’s hips with his hands. 

Harry looks up at Draco in the mirror and sees that his eyes are fixed to Harry’s arse. Draco releases his hips and pulls Harry’s arse cheeks apart with his hands, grinning at what he finds. Harry jerks his hips again, waiting impatiently for Draco to do _something_. 

“Fuck, I love looking at this,” Draco says, running a finger up Harry’s cleft through the come and lube Harry can feel escaping his arse in a slow dribble. 

“Draco,” Harry says impatiently, “Come on, I want to come.” He’s seconds away from reaching between his legs and pulling himself off when Draco releases his arse to push on his hips. 

“First you need to see this,” he says, pushing and pulling at Harry until he’s facing Draco and his arse is towards the mirror. Harry rolls his eyes but turns his head to look at himself in the mirror. Draco moves to pull his cheeks apart again, and they both watch in fascination at the steady stream of lube and come leaking out of him. Harry watches as his rim flutters a little, and groans. It shouldn’t be hot, to watch Draco’s come leaking out of him. It shouldn’t make Harry’s cock twitch. 

“See why I always stop to look?” Draco says, running a finger through the wet mess and rubbing over Harry’s rim. “It’s so fucking hot.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, transfixed by the sight of his arse fluttering in response to Draco’s touch. “Yeah, I - Ah, fuck!” he breaks off when Draco shoves two fingers into his arse, fucking him with them. Harry keeps his head turned, watching as Draco’s fingers are swallowed up again and again. 

“Draco,” he gasps, hips twitching against the fingers. “Touch me.”

Draco continues moving his fingers in and out of Harry’s arse, but his other hand moves beneath him to close around his cock in a tight fist. Harry gasps and moves his hips to fuck into Draco’s fist. Heat builds in his spine at the double stimulation, rising to new heights when he looks up to see Draco’s expression of arousal in the mirror. 

Harry allows pleasure to consume him and comes in thick stripes on the floor, cursing and gasping as Draco wank and finger him through his orgasm. 

“Merlin,” Harry laughs when he’s caught his breath and notices Draco’s erection. “Ready for round two already?”

“Oh, definitely,” Draco drawls. “Join me in the shower? You’re positively _filthy_.”

Harry laughs again, taking Draco's hand to help him up off the floor before he joins his boyfriend for a second round.


End file.
